15Love
by TutorGirl15
Summary: Gabriella Montez is not a jock, so what happens when her mom sends her to a tennis academy?
1. Trash Talk

**A/N: This story is lightly based of 15/Love like the plot is fairly similar. Read and tell me if I should continue :D**

**Disclamier- I do not HSM totally wish i did though and i don't own 15/Love either**

**Trash Talk**

"But Mom!" she cried.

"No buts, Gabriella, we're going" her mother explained.

Gabriella Montez slouched against the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen as her head fell into her hands

"I like San Diego, why do we have to go to New Mexico?" Gabriella said.

" 'Cause, they offered a job as a nurse at this school, I get better money and

Hours" Ms. Montez reasoned.

"But East High! I mean it's a tennis academy and newsflash, I DON'T PLAY TENNIS!" Gabriella shouted.

"You don't have to play just attend core classes" her mother bargained.

"But-"

"It's final"

* * *

"This is a nightmare," Troy Bolton yelled " I mean she doesn't even play tennis" 

"Troy, calm down I bet she doesn't even want to come here, I hear her mom forced her to come because her dad doesn't support the family" Sharpay Evans gossiped.

"Shar, you gotta quit gossiping" Jason Cross sighed.

"It's really annoying" Chad Danforth agreed.

"Guys back to the point!" Troy yelled.

"It's not like we can do anything about it" Taylor McKessie said.

"Yeah" Kelsi Neilson agreed.

"You might as well get over it" Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan replied.

"But what's the point of her being here if she doesn't play!"

"I don't know I was forced here" a voice replied.

A petite girl with long brunette curls and stunning chocolate eyes slowly walked in the room.

"Gabriella Montez" the girl said.

Names went around the room except for a fairly tall guy with shaggy light brown and stunning cobalt eyes. Gabriella looked at him for an answer and noticed his eyes. She was immediately drawn to his eyes. '_Eyes are the windows to the soul'_

"And your name is?" Gabriella asked.

"What's it to you?" The guy snapped.

"And I thought I was the drama queen of the group" Sharpay whispered to Taylor

"Sorry, just trying to be nice" Gabriella replied."

"Whatever"

" Ok, issues much?" Gabriella retorted.

"Issues?"

"Yeah I think you have enough to give to everyone in this room," Gabriella yelled.

"OK you're mom may be the shrink but your not"

"It doesn't take a shrink to see your problems by the way, my mom is a nurse"

"Oh cry me a river"

"Get over yourself"

"How can you be so rude to me when you don't even know my name?"

"I asked, but you got pissed off!"

"Fine, Troy"

"Hi. Troy" Gabriella's tone softening with each word.

"Hey… Gabriella" His voice quieting down. He stuck out his hand to shake. They were completely oblivious to the other six who were scattered across the room lounging on couches.

"Someone L-O-V-E a certain brunette" Taylor whispered.

"Totally" Kelsi whispered back.

"Um, Troy can I have my hand back?" Gabriella politely asked. Troy blushed at the fact that he was still holding on to her hand.

"Sorry" he blushed.

"I never even wanted to come here but now I think with you guys I'm not going to completely hate it here." Gabriella said. Quiet laughter went around the room.

"Um, Look we should start over, I'm Troy Bolton" Troy introduced.

"Gabriella Montez"

"Gabriella, do you stay in student housing or staff?"

"Student, mom wanted me to make new friends so I'm in room 136"Garbriella replied.

"OMG" Sharpay squealed.

"Shar, I would like my ears to hear thank you very much" Chad complained.

"Can it! I'm in room 136 too!" Sharpay excitedly said.

"Us too!" Kelsi said meaning both her and Taylor.

Gabriella looked up and once again was caught gazing into Troy's eyes

Gabriella's POV 

_Wow, Troy's eyes just…wow. Gabriella stop it! Ten minutes ago you guys were at each other's throats. GOD! But that smile, hair and who could forget those eyes. SHUT UP GABI!_

End of POV 

"Gabriella, GABRIELLA!" Taylor yelled.

"Oh sorry, what" Gabriella replied.

"We have to go to homeroom"

"Ok"

**Read and review tell me if i should continue**

**-Kathryn**


	2. The Ghost of Max Smith

**A/N: Hey guys, I was a little disappointed in my reviews I only got 2 how depressing is that?? But I got a whole whack of people adding me to their favorite story lists and alerts so I decided to continue but if I only get 2 reviews I'm not continuing the story, just pretty please review**

**The Ghost of Max Smith**

"So how's the photos going?" Kelsi asked

"Not, I'm just not inspired, ya know??" Gabriella said.

"Not really" Kelsi said

Gabriella sighed.

"Aww, is poor little Gabi depressed?" Troy interrupted coming to sit beside the two girls sitting in the grass.

"Shut up, Troy" Gabriella snapped.

"Your just pissed off that everyone here has a talent and you do not" Troy explained

"Asshole" Gabriella cursed. She stood up grabbed her camera and took off.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk" Kelsi yelled going after Gabriella leaving Troy alone.

* * *

Troy entered the cafeteria trying to spot a certain brunette.Troy's POV 

I scanned the area till I spotted Gabriella at the lunch counter paying for her lunch.

"Hey" I greeted, I just got the cold shoulder.

"Hey look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" I apologized.

"Ok look quit the nice act and what do you really want?" She suddenly snapped. I took a step back at her voice.

"Um, look" I pulled out a magazine "they're offering $200 to anyone who can get a picture of Max Smith, what do you say we split it 50/50"

"First of all who is Max Smith and second of all 40/60 me getting the 60" she said

I opened my mouth to protest but she beat me to it "Who's the one with the camera?" Damn, she's good.

"Fine" I grumbled "Max Smith is a kid who used to go here, one day while playing tennis with his brother, he hit the ball hard sending it into the woods, he went to get the ball but never returned"

"Weird" She breathed.

" So…I'll come by your room around 10:15 it's after bed checks," I said

"Ok"

* * *

I tiptoed across the wooden floors of the dorm halls; my foot I guess stepped on a loose board _CREEK _Shit. I froze hoping no one heard me. Good coast is clear, nice save Bolton. I know wasn't it awesome. Ok shut up. I padded towards Gabriella's room; knocking so lightly I wondered if she even heard. The door opened to reveal Gabriella with her camera in hand.

"Ready?" she asked

"Let's go"

We made of ways down the halls. Gabriella suddenly stopped causing me to run into her.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Shhh… night guard" she pointed out.

* * *

Once he passed we made our way out of the building into the woods.

"So what do we do just sit out here and wait for him" Gabriella asked

"I guess" I shrugged.

"Great"

A few hours and my embarrassing attempts to start a fire later…

"What was that?" Gabriella asked alarmed.

"I don't know… Hello any one out there?" I yelled. I noticed the thing that made Gabriella jump was a squirrel.

"Watch out it's a…a man eating…squirrel." I teased.

"Jerk" Gabriella screamed.

End of POV 

Troy picked up a magazine and started to flip through it.

"Maria Sharapova-cute" Troy muttered. Gabriella scoffed.

"What"

"All those girls in that magazine are tall, thin and…blonde (**no offence to blondes)** "So" Troy responded.

"So, don't you want girls with substance?"

"Meaning you?"

"Yes, but not exactly me." Gabriella explained. "I wish," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" Troy smirked.

"N-nothing," Gabriella stuttered.

"I wish too," Troy said. Gabriella looked up stunned.

"What?"

"N-nothing" Troy mocked.

"Funny" she said sarcastically.

"Is this funny?" he said seriously

Before she knew it she felt Troy's lips pressed against hers, she felt shivers rush quickly through her spine, she felt light-headed and dizzy. She felt a million different emotions run through her head, surprise, confusion, and the one that stood out the most happiness. As soon as it started it ended just as quickly. She felt him pull away, her lips feeling suddenly exposed and cold.

"S-sorry" he stuttered.

"Who's the one stuttering now?" Gabriella smirked. She felt a boost of confidence run through her veins as she grabbed the collar of Troy's shirt pulled him towards me.

"I take it back, I'm not sorry" he mumbled in between kisses.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella's sleeping bags were placed next to the fire. Gabriella laid peacefully in the sleeping bag. Her East High Sweatshirt visible and her hair pulled in a loose bun. Troy was sitting on a tree stump a couple feet away from her. Her picked up her camera and focused it on Gabriella.

"Troy, don't I look horrible." Gabriella protested.

"I don't see any horrible looking girls around her just one beautiful girl in front of me."

_CLICK_

**So please review. Guess what? My birthday is on Monday and I turn fourteen, which means I can get my learner's. So for my birthday I would really like reviews **_**hint, hint**_

**-Kathryn**


	3. Poll

A/N: So i'm kinda stuck right now so i need your guys help

Should the next chapters be:

A: Drama, but not too bad?

OR

B: Major Drama?

Please message me or post your answer in reviews


	4. Punchline

A/N: Thanks guys for all your votes! You guys are lifesavers! Anyway I hope everyone had a good Halloween I did Carly and me dressed up as fairies and she dressed up her dog Ellie in little bows, she was adorable. Anyways the drama isn't going to start for a while this is just a filler chapter really.

**Punchline**

Gabriella made her way after returning to East High. The makeshift black room (**is that what they call it?) **currently occupied by her. Thank goodness for the gang otherwise she highly doubted that Troy and Gabriella would get back without being caught.

Earlier 

_"Aren't you glad I didn't say banana?" Chad delivered the punch line. Everyone groaned._

_"You know I now know what they mean by "punch" line" Sharpay groaned. _

_"Mr. Danforth is there a reason you will not let me into the halls?" Mr. Matsui questioned._

_"N-no sir" Chad stammered. _

_"Very well then" the gang caught glimpse of the Troy and Gabriella sneaking back into Gabriella's dorm, but was trying not to be caught by the principal. Mr. Matsui made a move to go down the hallway._

_"Wait!" Sharpay yelled. "Um, Kelsi was wondering, actually all of us were wondering if you came up with a drama production?" Sharpay winked to the sneaking couple._

_"Actually, no" the principal explained._

_"Well, why don't you let Kelsi do it she's a very talented writer" Taylor suggested. Taylor saw 'Troyella' sneak successfully into the dorm._

_"Fine, she has 2 weeks" the principal exited the hallway._

_"Kelsi, congrats!" Ryan said. "Kels, Kels" Jason repeated. Kelsi's face was white as a ghost._

_"Kelsi?" Zeke asked._

_THUD, Kelsi hit the floor.

* * *

_

Gabriella clipped a picture up to dry, surprised to see it was the one Troy had taken of her.

* * *

I know that was really short but I'm currently writing another chapter which I hopefully will also post today, but the next few chapter will build up to the drama and be like fillers. Read & Review please.

Kathryn( aged 14 oh yeah!!!)


	5. Games

**A/N: I got report cards on Friday and I am seriously happy, I got 93 overall. Whoo-hoo, sorry momentary lapse of judgment there. Any way on with the story.**

**P.S. This chapter sis dedicated to Michelle and Carly, 2 of my best friends.**

**Games**

A stack of books kept a petite brunette hidden in the library. Crumpled up pieces of paper were scattered amongst the floor, eraser bits found all over the table. Kelsi sat frustrated in front of a about 10 times erased piece of paper.

"So how's the writing going?" Taylor asked as she slid into the seat next to her.

"Not" Kelsi replied. "I can get the chorus write, but when the verses come I'm stuck"

"Keep trying." Taylor encouraged. "Well, if I don't leave now, I'm going to miss practice and Coach Gunnerson (**Lol, to anyone who watches the show**) is going to flip.

"Kay, bye"

"Um, I'm sorry I don't mean to eavesdrop, but your Kelsi Neilson right?" A tall blonde girl questioned.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Michelle, I'm new here" the blonde girl replied.

"Well, nice to meet you" Kelsi said.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you writing?" Michelle timidly asked.

"A song, but it's not going well" Kelsi said.

"Can I see?" she asked. Kelsi picked up the piece of paper and blew off the eraser bits and handed it to Michelle.

"What about 'you know the words once upon a time make you listen'" She shyly put in (**My friend Michelle is so good at poetry, she wrote a poem for me and I think it's so good)**. Kelsi gently sang it to herself.

"That's awesome" Kelsi said.

The two girls spend the afternoon writing the song.

* * *

Sharpay was in the theatre perfecting her latest dance. When she finished she heard a soft clapping coming from the back of the auditorium.

"Very nice" a girl with very curly brunette hair applauded. (**Carly's hair is you brush it upside down she looks like a Caucasian girl version of Corbin Bleu)**

"Thank-you" Sharpay graciously accepted the compliment.

"My names Carly." She said

"Sharpay"

"You know instead of these boring slow movements you need something fun and energetic, but first I dare you to do the hyper dance"

"Hyper- what?" Sharpay asked puzzled.

Carly started jumping up and down squealing (Me and Carly do this a lot, it gives you like ton of energy).

"Your psychotic" Sharpay answered. "I've been told" Carly replied.

"Come on, it's fun" Carly said.

"Fine" she grudgingly agreed. She started to jump up and down.

"You're right this is fun," Sharpay giggled. The two erupted into a fit of giggles filling the once quiet theatre.

* * *

"Your cute" "No your cuter" "No you are" "No you"

"You're both adorable" Taylor sighed exasperated with the two.

"Can we get a surgeon to separate 'Troyella'" Jason suggested

"Troyella?" Troy raised an arched eyebrow.

"All famous couples have a name, Bradgelina, Bennifer, Zanessa." Jason explained.

"Oh…Kay" Gabriella said. The couple was sprawled over the bright lime couch in the lounge.

"O, o, o," Chad jumped up and down waving his hand in the air.

"What are you a monkey?" Zeke asked.

"No…I'm a wildcat, ROAR!" Chad yelled.

"Can we send him to the mental institute now?" Gabriella asked.

"Ha- NO!" Chad realized she was making fun of him. "We should play truth of dare"

"Can we invite extra people?" Kelsi asked.

"Go ahead" Sharpay and Kelsi jumped up and raced out the door. Almost seconds later the came in with two girls.

"Guys this is Carly and Michelle"

"Hi" the gang chorused.

"Let the games begin"

**Sorry for the wait. School got in the way. Anyway i'm thinking of posting another story here's the plot**

**Just like Heaven **

**Gabriella is a school teacher and a workaholic. When coming home from work her car is struck sending her into a coma. Troy who just came out of a long relationship goes to rent an apartment only to find it already occupied?**

**It's based off of the movie with Reese Witherspoon and Mark Ruffalo, tell me what you think**

**Kathryn**


	6. Sorry

A/N: I'm really sorry but it may be awhile before I update my grandfather passed away and I don't really know when I'll have time to update. But I really don't want messages that say sorry for your losses, because I never met him but I'm there for my mom and my brother and sister, thank you for your patience

-Kathryn


	7. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**A/n: Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I hate Alberta winters even though I grew up in them there too cold**

**Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

"No, Ashley" Kathleen 'Kat' whined to one of her friends. " I hate you"

"Love you too" Ashley replied. She flipped open a page filled with hearts with a J written in them.

"Oooo…" Ashley mocked. Gabriella shook her head. Ever since the gang had met Michelle and Carly, they'd met their friends Ashley and Kat who were the giggliest girls you'd ever met. They'd be the entertainment for the gang. Quickly the four girls became part of the gang. " I'm embarrassed to be around you guys" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Ashley and Kat faked gasped. "How dare you" Ashley gasped dramatically.

"Kidding" Gabriella giggled. She glanced at her watch. "Shit" she cursed.

"What?" Kat queried.

"I'm late for Troy's match." Gabriella grabbed her bag.

"Aww…" The girls chorused.

"Shut Up guys" Gabriella said.

"Aww…"

"I will smack you"

"Aww"

_Smack_ Gabriella took off towards the tennis courts.

"D-d-did she just…" Ashley stammered. Kat nodded.

* * *

Gabriella quietly snuck in and took her place behind Troy's bench.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming there for a second." Troy sighed relieved. He placed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke away disappointed. "As much as I would like to continue this, there is an crowd and you have a game to play," He quickly pecked her lips and jumped down from the bleachers. He grinned broadly. "Good luck!" She called.

* * *

The game ended with Troy coming out as the winner. The gang minus one had gone to a party that was held in the lounge. Gabriella sat under a blossoming tree, pictures scattered in front of her. An application to a prestigious art school sat partially filled. She picked up her pen and filled in a space on the sheet of paper. She put down the pen and picked up a picture of Troy. She had captured him in motion, the way he gracefully hit the ball was captured in the photo. Tears filled her eyes as she placed the photo beside her.

It was up to her, her mom set up an interview to see if she was properly qualified, and if she was that was it, no more East High, no more tennis, no more gang…no more Troy.

**Sorry it was short. Anyone who has the seen the show please do not ruin the story. I have been dealing with the whole grandfather thing, and between that and school and pure procrastination, but in my defense grade 9 is hard. Anyways I am truly sorry for the wait**.

**-Kathryn**


	8. Curveballs

**A/N: If you cry easily get some tissues.**

**Disclaimer: I don' t own HSM/2**

Curveballs

_Gabriella's POV_

_"There's been an accident," Coach Gunnerson solemnly said._

The way the tennis ball fell out of Chad's hand, it felt like it was falling in slow motion, like the world just suddenly stopped spinning.

_"As you know, the 4 girls, Michelle, Carly, Kathleen, and Ashley were chosen to compete in a worldwide competition at France. Their plane was found crashed near Spain." Principal Matsui explained._

I felt my insides churn and I felt like I was going to pass out. _No, they not dead, I-I just saw them yesterday I have a photo to prove it, they were alive, they can't be dead._

Even through all this I never shed I tear, I felt like I wasn't human, I mean 4 of my best friends died, Died, and I can't cry for one stupid second. It wasn't because I didn't miss them, I just couldn't cry.

* * *

No ones POV 

Sharpay if you said one single word to her she'd start to bawl, Kelsi locked herself in the music room finishing the song her and Michelle wrote. Taylor hid behind her books but when she was alone, she'd cry her eyes out. Gabriella locked herself in her room, just staring it the off white walls. It had been a week since the accident, the campus was dead. There were no games, no laughing, and no Michelle, Ashley, Kat and Carly. The guys immersed themselves in games playing in the abandoned courts. No one spoke a word about the accident. It was like it was taboo. If anyone saw these people last week and saw them today they wouldn't recognize them. They had dark circles around there eyes, they shuffled when they walked, and they hardly spoke. The once rowdy group had turned into zombies.

* * *

The four girls sat in the middle of Carly and Ashley's room. Nothing had been touched, everything had been left they way the previous occupants had left it. 

"It should have been me," Taylor whispered.

The remaining 3 girls sat up at Taylor's statement. "If I had just worked I bit harder I may have gotten the chance and it would have been me in the plane not them" Taylor broke out in tears. The girls just hugged each other and cried.

* * *

Gabriella sat in the middle of her room **(the dorms are like suites, almost) **she stared at the pictures posted on her bulletin board. The photo was taken I day before they left for France. The eight girls were smiling and laughing. Even Gabriella was in the picture; the girls insisted she join them. Another photo was one of Ashley, Kat, Carly and Michelle in the airport, giggling over one of Carly's blunt remarks. There were many more like these pictures, they were posted all over the board. Gabriella felt rage build inside her. How could they leave her, leave the gang? She stood up picking up the bulletin board throwing it with as much force as she could against the wall. Her legs went numb as she hit the floor, as she helplessly cried. All the tears building up since the accident were streaming down her face. She felt two arms circle her waist as she cried. 

"Shh…" Troy soothed. Gabriella turned around, burying her face in Troy's shirt.

* * *

Gabriella searched through her mail, with puffy eyes. She came across a letter, which held her results of the art school. 

"Hey, you ok?" Troy calmly asked.

Gabriella hid the letter under the stack of mail as Troy asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gabriella nodded.

"Well, I gotta go, Chad might try to make another pizza pop in the microwave, which means I have to clean up the blown-up first try." Troy joked. Gabriella faintly smiled. Troy pecked her lips and left the dorm. She grabbed the letter and sat on her bed. With shaky hands she opened the letter.

Miss Montez 

_We are pleases to inform you, that you have been accepted. We look forward to seeing you in our spring semester

* * *

_

Troy and Gabriella lied under the blossom tree in silence, just absorbing each other's presence. Gabriella turned around facing Troy.

"Troy" she faintly said.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Do you remember yesterday when you left? I got my letter from the art school. I've been accepted." She whispered.

"Really, that's great" Troy smiled.

"But, it's in Los Angeles" Gabriella frowned.

"Oh," Troy said dejected. He couldn't help but feel like a child who just been scolded.

"I just-I don't know I mean I love it here, but with what's happened, I feel like I need a change." Gabriella explained.

"I see" Troy said. "Well, I'm proud of you"

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah"

"Well then I have to go pack" Gabriella sighed. She couldn't help but feel sad because Troy hadn't asked her to stay.

Troy sat alone under the tree. He sighed and ran his hand through his sandy locks and sighed. He wanted Gabriella to be happy even if it meant hurting himself emotionally.

* * *

**I think this is my longest chapter I've written and I'm quite proud of it, except it made me sad to write it.**

**On another note Happy Birthday to my brother, Terry.**

**-Kathryn**


	9. Kodak Moment

**A/N: I am really excited since tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so I am really excited! Anyway here's the chapter. Happy Holidays!**

**P.S. this chapter is dedicated to mysupermanwillcome who has reviewed for every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I put HSM on my wish list put I don't think I'm getting it. Darn!**

**Kodak Moment**

Gabriella zipped up the suitcase that held all her belongings. She looked around the room and she felt weird, as the once walls that were filled with poster, photos, East High Banners, were bare. She took one look at the empty room and left shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Troy lay on his bed running his fingers over a picture that was of him and Gabriella. The gang was hanging out in the lounge when Sharpay snapped the photo.Flashback 

_The gang were scattered on couches and chairs. Troy and Gabriella were sitting together while Gabriella sat on Troy's lap laughing about something, who knows what. Sharpay noticed Gabriella's camera sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up and quickly snapped the photo._

_"Sharpay!" the two yelled._

_Sharpay flushed a crimson red "Sorry it was a Kodak moment!"_

He felt like his heart was ripped out and stomped on. As much as he wanted the relationship to work, he knew that the long-distance thing wouldn't work. They'd talk to each other everyday in the first couple months, but eventually the calls would come less and less. As selfish as it sounded he wanted Gabriella to stay with him.

* * *

The gang had thrown a going away party for Gabriella a couple hours before she left. The party unfortunately was sad. The gang was sad that Gabriella was leaving, Gabriella was sad because Troy didn't show up. 

"I'll miss you, Skittles" Taylor used the nickname the gang had acquired for her.

"You too Snickers" Gabriella sighed. **(I'm Skittles and my friend Steph is Snickers)**

"He'll show up" Chad reassured. "I hope," he said under his breath.

"It's too late" Gabriella sighed. "My bus leaves in an half an hour, I have to leave if I want to make it"

The group gathered to hug Gabriella. She sadly walked out the door to her awaiting mom in the car. As she drove away she sadly waved to her friends. She watched as the life behind her got smaller and smaller till finally it disappeared.

* * *

"Bye, mom" Gabriella said as she hugged her mom good-bye 

"Good-bye sweet-pea" Her mom tearfully said.

Gabriella waved as she boarded the bus. She sat in an empty seat and gazed out the window.

"Hey Stranger"

Gabriella turned around the find Troy sitting in the seat next to her that once sat unoccupied when she boarded the bus.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"But what about East High?" she asked.

"Screw it," he whispered as his lips touched hers for an earth-shattering kiss.

**I love the bus scene when Squib cuts his match for Cody, it's so sweet! I am launching a contest to you guys who ever answers either of the trivia questions below correctly will win a small or large part in either The Royal Life or my new story .**

**What is the song playing when Cody is boarding the bus in 15/Love?**

**OR**

**What is my favorite Movie?**

**Answer and you could win.**

**-Kathryn**


End file.
